


Ten Things I Love About You

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Romantic Friendship, School, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: By Sirius BlackOneshot/drabble





	Ten Things I Love About You

It was the beginning of the school year and Professor McGonagall was finally going to let them do something fun for once. She sighed to her students and pulled out the chalkboard. 

"All right, for this assignment I want you kids just to write a list of ten things you love, and then hand it in. We'll start out the year easy."

Sirius Black of all people had for once finished this assignment in record time. He handed it in, beaming. 

McGonagall looked down at it, and then she almost facepalmed. 

"Mr. Black, your list was supposed to be of ten different things," she clarified. "You just wrote 'Remus Lupin' ten times."

Well...that was true, but hey. He loved him too!


End file.
